The truth and nothing but the truth
by 6thBennet
Summary: Back in Storybrooke Regina has had enough of Emma s constant moping, so she decides to put her under a spell that makes her speak the truth and nothing but the truth. Emma sees this as her chance, to finally tell Killian how she feels about him!


Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT or it´s characters!

This is the result of a prompt I recieved on tumblr! Enjoy and tell me if you like it!

* * *

A few weeks had passed since their return from Neverland. Together they had defeated Pan and therefore were able to try to get as much normalcy back into their lives as possible. Regina was reluctant to admit that the Charmings and her made quite the team in the end. Even Gold and that daft pirate were a big help in saving Henry and saving Storybrooke from that little punk.

She hated it that she had to work with them. It would have been far more preferable to work on her own, to use her magic but this time her own power wasn´t enough. She wasn´t used to it, relying on people. Since her own mother killed Daniel she was careful to trust anyone, even if it meant turning away from love and friendship. The only person she truly cared for was currently telling Ruby of his adventures in Neverland. Henry was the one reminding her every day, that joining forces with the people she despised was the right to do. She couldn´t have done it on her own, or he wouldn´t be here now.

All of them were at Granny´s celebrating their success. Everyone was happy and elated, well everyone but one person. Emma Swan was sitting all by herself, nursing the same glass of whiskey since she arrived. Her eyes kept flying to the door everytime someone entered the diner. Regina couldn´t care less about that woman, but her son did. And after their return she promised him again, that she would try to be good and she was adamant on keeping that promise. She could see the effect the Sheriff´s mood had on their son. He kept trying to animate his other mother to join them, to add her own version to his stories, and Ms. Swan´s reluctance to do so upset Henry. He maybe didn´t show it, but Regina knew her son and she couldn´t bear it. She would have to intervene, even if it meant helping that damned savior. So that was why Regina found herself walking across the diner and taking a seat across Emma Swan.

''You are awfully chipper Ms. Swan! You should contain some of that excitement or someone could think you had a little too much of that whiskey to drink.''

Emma looked up at her, eybrows pulled together ''What do you want Regina?''

Regina had to remind herself, that she was doing this for Henry ''Just trying to make conversation, just like everyone else.''

Throwing a sceptic glance at her Emma replied ''Since when do you only want to converse with people? I know you Regina, just tell me what you want.''

''Believe it or not, the reason why I´m talking to you is Henry,'' recognising the look on Emma´s face as something defensive she quickly continued ''it´s not what you think. You know I care about him just like you do and right now your behaviour is affecting him in the worst way. This is a night to celebrate Ms. Swan and you´re acting like someone killed your puppy.''

If the situation weren´t so strange, Regina would have laughed at Emma´s face, mouth agape, eyes wide she stared at Regina trying to come up with some form of retort.

''I have no idea what you mean Regina, I´m happy just like everyone else.'' Emma told her, straightening her back to seem more confident.

''Yeah, is that why you keep looking at the door like you want to bolt any moment? Or is it because you´re waiting for a certain someone to arrive? And the only person I can think of, who isn´t here right know is your boyfriend.'' Regina told her, voice dripping with smugness.

''My boyfriend?'' Emma exclaimed ''I thought I already established that Hook and I are not together, and no, I am not waiting for him. And I´m not moping. So you can go now.''

''Keep telling yourself that Emma but I came here to present you a solution to your problem and not to listen to your endless denials.''

Emma was rubbing her temples, clearly stressed out by Regina´s allegations. ''Alright, what is your solution? What do you want me to do?''

''I suggest you start being honest to yourself and just tell the Captain you feel for him.''

''Yeah, like that is so easy,'' Emma muttered, confirming Regina´s assumption.

''Well, I do know that it can be hard opening yourself up to love, believe me I do. That is why I´m going to help you.'' Regina herself couldn´t believe that she just said that to Emma but there was no going back now, helping Emma would mean helping Henry and he was her first priority.

''Helping me? What, you want to come with me for moral support? I think I´ll pass.''

''Actually I was thinking of a more magical solution,'' with that Regina opened her hand and blew purple powder at Emma´s face. Coughing Emma inhaled the shimmery dust, eyes tearing up she tried to catch her breath.

''What the hell, Regina! What was that? I swear to god if that turns out to be one of your tricks I´m going to end you!''

''Calm down, the effects are only temporary. It´s just a little incentive for you to be honest for the next few hours. Believe me, you´ll thank me for that.''

''God, I hate you Regina! But at the same time I am grateful for everything you´ve done to help us, we wouldn´t be here if it weren´t for you. And I love your boots, where did you get them?'' Emma was shocked. Why did she just say that?

''I see the spell is already working. I propose you go and pay your pirate a visit, before you start making a scene in front of everyone.''

Regina was right, if the spell really was forcing her to speak the truth she shouldn´t be in here with everyone. There were a lot of things unsaid between her parents and her and Neal and her, things that had no place in this diner. Standing up she quickly left the diner.

''Emma, where are you going?'' Mary Margaret called after her making her stop in her tracks.

''I´m going to tell Hook that I love him!''

All of the sudden every single conversation stopped, every single face painted with shock.

''Okay! Well, good luck?!'' Mary Margaret told her, not sure if she heard right. Mortified Emma turned around and stormed out of the diner leaving her confused family behind. Every single person looked at Regina, trying to come up with an explanation for what just happened.

''Don´t look at me like that, I´m not the one in love with the pirate,'' Regina defended herself, holding her hands up.

Emma was hurrying down the docks towards the Jolly Roger, afraid of what she would actually tell Hook. Her own thoughts were such a jumbled mess that she wasn´t sure what she was feeling. She was so confused and because of that she was grateful for Regina´s spell. As wrong as it was for Regina to use magic on her, only being able to speak the truth would put a lot of things into perspective for her. But magic always comes with a price and if the price would be a possible rejection, she would have to pay it.

Her stomach turned into knots as she knocked on the door to his cabin.

Killian opened the door not expecting her to stand there. He was sure she would be celebrating with the others at Granny´s, so he was totally cluesless as to why she was standing right in front of him.

''Hey, can I come in?'' Emma asked him, tension clearly written on her face. He took a step back, so she could enter his cabin.

''Everything alright, love?'' Killian asked her.

''No, actually nothing is okay. Why weren´t you at the diner? I waited for you for two hours and you didn´t come. I invited you for a reason Hook, but you clearly had no intention on coming and I must say that it really hurt me, what I really didn´t expect,'' Killian was baffled by her answer.

''Emma, I´m..'' but she wouldn´t let him finish.

''No Hook, I´m talking right now. I wanted you to be there. Everyone else was having fun, while I was sitting by myself, trying to come up with an explanation why I´m not good enough for you, because clearly I´m not, since you didn´t come even if I asked you to.''

''Gods Emma, calm down and let me explain!'' But Emma couldn´t stop, the words she kept to herself for so long just tumbled out of her mouth before she could catch them.

''I don´t want to calm down, Killian! I was calm for so long, I´m done being calm!'' Now she was yelling at him, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

''Love, please stop crying. I can explain'' he pleaded with her taking her hand, but it didn´t work Emma kept talking about him not coming to the diner and her being hurt by it, and he couldn´t bear to hear the pain in her voice. So he did the only thing he could think of to shut her up.

Killian took her face in his hand and kissed her. Silence was enveloping them. At first Emma went rigid, but after a few seconds she responded with complete earnest. His left arm was slung around her back, hook resting at her lower back. Her body was melting into his embrace, a soft sigh escaped her lips as he gently wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. The kiss was gentle and unhurried. Killian didn´t want to risk shattering this moment by pushing too far.

Emma´s hands were clutching the lapels of his shirt, tearing open some of the buttons.

Coming up for air they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other.

''So now that you finally stopped talking, may I explain why I didn´t come?'' Killian asked her, his ocean blue eyes penetrating her green ones.

Still trying to catch her breath, Emma told him to go ahead.

''I thought you inviting me was just out of common decency. I didn´t want to invade a celebration that was clearly meant for your family. I apologize, if I had known that you would take so much offense, I would have come.''

''That is the stupidest thing you ever said, and you say a lot of stupid things. But that is why I love you.'' Emma told him, like it was the most casual thing to say.

Killian´s eyes went wide, he didn´t hear right, or did he? Did she just really tell him that she loves him? Not sure what to say he just kept quiet.

''Oh god Killian, I didn´t want to tell you like this. I mean, I came here to tell you that I love you but not in that way. Actually I didn´t know how to tell you, and I guess in the end it doesn´t really matter how I tell you. It´s that stupid magic powder that Regina blew at my face, makes me tell the truth to everyone about everything. And apparently it makes me talk like a waterfall, so I´m just gonna shut up now, if thats okay with you?'' Emma tried to take a couple of steps back but Killian just tightened his hold on her, not willing to let her go.

''You love me?'' Killian asked her, voice full of hope.

''Yes, I love you,'' Emma replied ''I really do.''

''You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear these three words coming out of your mouth, love!'' he told her.

In that moment Killian´s face was the most beautiful thing Emma has ever seen. His smile was so bright it almost blinded her, his eyes were full of joy, that not even the eyeliner was able to darken his gaze.

''I love you Emma,'' he pulled her even closer, not willing to have any distancce bewteen them ''I have so in a long time.''

He pulled her in for another kiss, this one as passionate as their first one, which they shared in Neverland so many weeks ago. He started to nibble at her neck as one of her hands pulled at his hair, while the other one wandered down his back and stopped on his ass, so she could pull his hips closer to her own.

''God, I love your ass!'' she muttered into his neck making him chuckle.

''What was that about magic powder making you tell the truth?'' Killian asked her as he steered her towards his bed.

Breathless, Emma explained him everything.

''So, I can ask you anything and you´ll be honest with me?'' Seeing her affirmative nod as placed kisses on her collarbone, his trademark smirk took place on his face.

''Then tell me love! What did our first kiss really mean to you? Was it really just a one time thing?''

Killian placed his hand beside her hand, hovering above her waiting for her reply.

''No it wasn´t just a one time thing. That kiss showed me something I did not know was possible.''

''And what did it show, love?''

''It showed me that I had found my way home. For the duration of that kiss I didn´t feel like a lost girl anymore.''

''Good answer'' Killian replied, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, pouring everything he felt for this brilliant woman into it.

Emma decided not to return to the party at Granny´s. The effects of the spell clearly still worked, as shown by all the ridiculous questions Killian asked her. He made her tell him how much she admires his good looks and how good of a kisser he was. But they didn´t go further than that, a few hours later they both fell asleep, entwined with each other.

In the morning Emma told him again that she loves him, still speaking the truth, even as the effects of the spell had faded.

They both had to thank Regina for what she did, who knew how long they would have acted like complete idiots, if it weren´t for a little honesty.

* * *

Reviews make me warm and fuzzy! :))


End file.
